


Look at Me

by mific



Category: Coffee Prince
Genre: BDSM, Character of Color, Digital Art, F/M, Female Character In Command, Genderplay, Korean Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: Han Gyeol may have gotten more than he bargained for in Eun Chan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monanotlisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/gifts).



> Created for Monanotlisa in the Kaleidoscope exchange run by Dark Agenda. Monanotlisa said "the genderplay angle is what hooked me" so hopefully this artwork riffs on that aspect. I added a mild D/s flavour as well, just for the hell of it.  
> Blended digital artwork from multiple screencaps and sources. Yes, that really is Goong Yoo's chest (Choi Han Gyeol), so y'know, serious thanks to whoever took the photos of him surfing.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/388985/388985_original.jpg)

click for full sized image


End file.
